


Jumping the Fence

by ryuuchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Nekotalia, UKUS, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuchan/pseuds/ryuuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's dog, Captain, makes a run for it and leads Alfred straight to Arthur, and his cat Holmes. (Written for Tumblr's USUK Secret Santa 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping the Fence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/gifts).



> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update anything-- personal and computer/writing program problems. I'll try to update everything else ASAP. But I have a duty as a Santa and lover of USUK to post this first! Happy Holidays, everyone! Zeplerfer-- I hope you enjoy!

Alfred sat in his backyard, watching his breath puff out in the air. He glanced at his dog, a golden retriever, and tried to call him over.

"Captain, come here!" He whistled, and his dog looked at him, barking once. Alfred laughed. "Come here!" Captain barked again before leaping over the fence and shooting off.

Alfred blinked, stunned for a second before cursing under his breath. He charged towards the fence, jumping over it and bolting after his dog. "Captain!" He yelled, but his dog ignored him and continued to run. Alfred chased the dog down and across streets, through an alley, and through a snowbank before he heard Captain's paws skid to a stop and a man's yelp as a cat hissed.

He came to a stop, walking up to his dog and grabbing his collar. "I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over h-" he stopped, looking at the man standing across from him.

A man wearing a dark green (and obviously hand-knitted) sweater with white snowflakes glared at him. Alfred stopped for a second, admiring his eyes that were the exact equivalent of emeralds. Alfred glanced over him a few times, admiring him. He seemed older, but was really cute-- even his large eyebrows were adorable. Alfred coughed, feeling his face heat up. He held his free hand out, grinning sheepishly. "I'm Alfred."

The other man stared down at his hand before shaking it. "I'm Arthur." He contemplated something for a minute, before furrowing his eyebrows. "You should really keep your dog on a leash, you know." Alfred laughed.

"I'm sorry, Captain sometimes likes to jump the fence. ...Literally." He laughed again, and the other man just glared at him. "Is he yours?" Alfred looked at the cat in a bag that Arthur was holding, who seemed to be glaring at him as well.

"Mmm? Yes, this is Holmes." Arthur reached down and pet between the cat's ears, and the cat closed his eyes. Alfred bent down, smiling at the cat.

"Hello, Holmes!" The cat opened his eyes, appearing disinterested at him before closing them again. Captain sniffed Holmes, and the cat opened his eyes again, only to be licked in the face. Captain's tail wagged as the cat gave an incredulous face. Alfred snickered as Arthur watched the pets in mild amusement.

"Your cat seems nice!" Arthur pursed his lips.

"To be honest, he's not usually this nice. he doesn't like to put up with most people. ...He's a lot like me, in fact." Alfred grinned.

"Captain's a lot like me! He really likes people. Isn't that right?" He bent down and ruffled Captain's head, and Captain barked at him and panted in response. Arthur made a small noise in response, before beginning to walk. Alfred followed after him, letting go of Captain's collar. Captain followed next to Alfred, wagging his tail along the way.

"So... Do you have any plans for Christmas?" Arthur glanced sideways at him, huffing.

"You're quite nosy to somebody you just met." Alfred grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, it's just like... Maybe it's fate that Captain brought me to you!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Fate? I don't really think so." He sighed. "But no, I'm probably just going to spend the day at home with Holmes. Alfred gave a small frown.

"I'm having a small Christmas party, would you like to come?" Arthur stopped and turned around, staring at Alfred.

"You just met me, and you're inviting me to your party?" Alfred grinned.

"Yeah! I can tell that if we tried, we could be friends." Arthur shook his head incredulously.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to." Alfred's face lit up, and he bounced a few times.

"Could I have your number? I could call you and tell you where I live and when it is and anything else you need to know or you know we could just talk because you seem interesting and--" Arthur stared at him, and Alfred stopped, laughing. "Sorry, I ramble when I get excited." Arthur nodded, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from the bag that Holmes was sleeping in. He scribbled down his phone number in nice, loopy handwriting. He ripped out the piece of paper, handing it to Alfred.

"I'll talk to you later." He waved, giving a small smile as he turned and walked away.

"Yeah! I'll... I'll talk to you later." Alfred breathed out, watching Arthur leave.

As soon as Arthur was out of sight, Alfred jumped up, letting out a happy holler. He bent down, ruffling Captain's ears. "Did you hear that? I'm going to talk to him later! And he's going to come to our party!" He grinned and Captain barked happily at him.


End file.
